Cherry Blossom's Dreams
by MioMinato
Summary: Laura POV, Yuri elements Yume/Laura, Yume/Koharu. Mahiru is in there somewhere too. How Laura feels after certain events in the storyline, her feelings for Yume and how Koharu comes into play. Proofread by Elcall, thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be this way; it's not like I wanted to eavesdrop on them. I needed a break from the S4 party so I took a walk around the campus lake with Hime. I had not noticed Yume and Koharu slip away earlier that night and was still entranced by the moment we had shared just the day before. Despite Koharu's return, I had remained hopeful that Yume's gaze would remain on me. The situation with Hime already made me uncomfortable, but I couldn't possibly compete with a childhood friend.

The moonlight filtered softly through the trees as it reflected off the lake before us. The birds were still chirping among the trees while the wind softly danced along the leaves. I smiled, thinking of how wonderful it would be if I could share this moment with Yume; but she was nowhere to be found. Yume was my metaphorical starlight; to me she was already the number one star. For a girl I could barely stand at first, she had become my focal point. No matter what, I wanted to see her beautiful smile. Especially when she directed that smile towards me, as cliché as it sounds, the world just seemed perfect when she did. She was the dream I never knew I was searching for, if only I could just _tell_ her. That was my biggest conundrum, I lacked the courage.

Hime and I were discussing the upcoming S4 competition and my hopes to finally become a member when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. I noticed Hime's eyes dart away from mine as her attention was diverted to something I had not noticed before. Standing before us next to the water were two familiar figures. We hid from their sight and stood in absolute silence, barely even breathing, for fear of disturbing them.

I saw Yume take Koharu's hand as I froze in place.

"You're warm!" Koharu spoke softly. I saw her turn pink and look down. "I like you Yume..no I love you. I really love you, You're my everything and I want to spend my life with you." Koharu looked shyly at the flabbergasted Yume.

For a moment everything stood still as I stopped breathing, awaiting Yume's response. I gripped onto the tree I was hiding behind to keep my balance.

Yume smiled and gripped Koharu's hand tighter, "I feel the same way! Let's move forward together, forever!" she said in her usual cheerful manner.

My heart sank as my vision started to fade out and cloud over. I didn't notice Hime shaking me to snap me out of my crumbling world as I fell against the tree.

"Laura, are you ok? Laura?"

I fought back my tears as I took a deep breath and stood back up. I needed to remain calm, what kind of Spice Chord muse would I be if I allowed myself to crumble under this? I had to keep up appearances. "I'm fine Hime, thanks for asking." I backed away from the tree and turned away from the two, but as I spoke there was a clear chill in my voice, "I'm going back, we shouldn't be here anyway, it's rude."

As I briskly walked away, Hime reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Are you sure you're alright, I thought you two were..."

"I'm fine," I said more sternly and abruptly than I wanted to.

I caught a glimpse at Hime's concerned expression as I attempted to hide my tearing eyes behind my bangs. She released my arm and backed away from me as I proceeded to walk past the S4 party and beyond.

I was in a daze as I walked through the forest that surrounded the school. The wind howled through the trees as it started to drizzle. I needed to get away from everyone and find someplace secluded; not an easy task with so many students outside for the party. I walked to the far corner of the school campus beyond S4's castle; I figured no one would be there that night. I sat under the welcoming willow tree and sighed, my entire being feeling heavy. Tears slowly streamed down my face as I continued to fight off the storm of emotions I felt. _Why am I crying, I should be happy! Now I can focus on my own singing and not worry about Yume! I've never needed anyone else and I still don't!_ As hard as I tried, I knew I was still just lying to myself.

None of them knew about my past. Sure, they knew of my family and its musical history because of my arrogant bragging, but beyond that was a mystery to them.

Despite my wonderful childhood in music, I lived under constant pressure to live up to my parents expectations. When your entire family takes pride in its rich history any mistake is deemed unacceptable. From a young age I studied piano and had professional vocal training. Since my family was prestigious and they were very vocal regarding it, I developed an egotistical attitude towards other people. I was a Sakuraba and was destined for musical greatness. Because of this I was isolated from other children. I had tried to make friends, but none of them stuck around. They either tried to use my family's prestige for their own gain or found it too intimidating. To top everything off my parents were barely home. I was almost always left with the hired help. I was raised by people who were too afraid of upsetting me for fear I'd tell my parents. I knew all too well that just because there are people around you, does not mean you do not feel hopelessly alone. And it got progressively worse because as I grew older my parents felt I no longer needed to be watched and thus I was left home alone.

That's why I was so abrasive when I started going to Four Star Academy, I had no real experience with people who actually treated me as a normal person. I utterly and completely lacked any social skills. I had no idea what it was like to be a friend and have someone actually be there for you.

And then there was Yume.

A girl who had zero experience with singing or anything remotely musical. A girl whose only previous talent was volleyball.

And she drove me absolutely crazy.

I was late on my first day of school, I had overslept and was frantic to sneak into class unnoticed. I thought I was pretty clever thinking I could sneak in through the window; but this was under the assumption that someone would open it for me. I looked at the unassuming girl with twintails grinning at her new Aikatsu phone and knocked on the window, only for her to get flustered and look away. I was grateful she did eventually open the window but I passed her off as the typical incompetent doof who could not possibly compete with me. But by the end of the day she became well known for having the most impressive performance for a first year, greatly passing mine.

I'll be honest, I was annoyed. She appeared to have no actual talent nor did she seem to try. Her voice was weak, her presence was abysmal and her attitude positively oblivious, and yet her performance greatly outclassed mine! I cringed when I was forced to work alongside her. And then...

I saw how hard she did actually try. Despite her imperfections, she pursued her goals with a level of passion that easily matched mine. In her I saw a pure heart, someone who truly wanted to make everyone around her smile. And as time passed I saw myself slowly falling for her. I was overcome by this realization during our stay at Aikatsu Island when I found myself willing to sacrifice my own feelings for her sake. Needless to say this did not sit well with me, considering I've always worried about myself and only myself. I refused to form a team with anyone unless assigned; I did not want to be held back. I had such an iron focus on my singing that such issues were usually overlooked and glossed over. My self-esteem had suffered when she repeatedly beat me in auditions. But by the time the S4 competition came around, my admiration for had grown so exponentially I was proud of her for beating me. I felt honored to be her admin. Plus, it meant I could always be by her side.

I continued to dream of performing again with Yume. To be perfectly in sync together, our voices melodically intertwining. Singing together the way we did on Aikatsu Island formed a bond, an incomparable connection. She is the first and only one I have ever desired to sing with. The energy and intensity behind it was absolutely mesmerizing. It had to be her, only her. Despite never taking the next step, when we sang it was almost like we had. That I had already held her close and took her as mine and mine alone. She told me she loved me, that I was her precious friend. All I could say was I wanted to sing with her and only her. And telling her so was an equivalent to a confession in my mind. I never directly told her how much I adore her. From the events that occurred on Aikatsu island; I had believed that she felt the same kind of love I felt about her. I've never been good at expressing how I feel so even afterwards I was not vocal about my assumptions. After all, being someone who had not known friendship before her, I definitely had no clue about these romantic feelings. My emotions were uncontrollable, like a raging storm but I hid them well.

I found myself compelled to protect her as well as her dreams and ideals. I wanted to be that person who was there for her because I knew all too well what it's like to stand alone. That's why I jumped in front of Elza related incidents numerous times out of fear of Yume getting hurt. She had snuck into my strong resolve and became my _raison d'être_. Others had noticed, but I was oblivious to how I had changed. I had grown out of shape, I could no longer brag about my rock hard stomach or that I was at the pinnacle of my health. I rarely spent time on my own Aikatsu and it showed. Instead of bragging about my accomplishments, I was bragging about hers. Whatever drive and passion I had over my own pursuits disappeared, I no longer sought out new goals. She was my entire world. Even when Elza insulted me due to my decreasing stage presence and lack of brand, Yume's defiance towards her in my defense only strengthened my adoration. It was wonderful to be able to perform again with her in front of the very person who had insulted me. It was definitely hard to ignore how radiant we are together. After all, together we are the strongest.

However to Yume, I continued to pretend that my feelings were normal for a friend trying to protect another friend; not once did I admit to telling her I loved her. I always just stood by her side at the S4 castle, almost loyal to a fault.

Everything dramatically shifted when Koharu came back.

Don't get me wrong; Koharu is a sweet girl. That fact just makes the situation that much more difficult. She assisted me with making my first premium rare dress which she clearly did not have to do. However, I still felt a tinge of bitterness seeing her so close to Yume. I attempted to keep Yume from getting too close to her childhood friend. But how could I possibly hate someone who only wanted everyone to be happy? How could I sabotage the happiness of the only one I've ever loved romantically?

And yet as selfish as it may seem, while I was outwardly concerned about Koharu leaving on Venus Ark, I was also considerably relieved. Yume and I would go back to our normal lives with only Hime being a real concern. Hime had enough respect to realize the situation from my own perspective and had taken that chance to step away from Yume. However, when we discovered Koharu would be staying, my heart fell; I knew things were never going to be the same.

The day we went back to Four Star Academy I had the chance to perform again with Yume. As we stood in the chamber before the Aikatsu system my thoughts were already jumbled with my anxiety over Koharu's presence. I was startled when Yume grabbed my hand, "Yume?" My eyes rested on the visibly nervous girl standing beside me as she spoke.

"Please lend me your strength Laura." I looked quizzing at her and her sudden request. "The last time I performed for Koharu I had that horrible accident. I don't want to fail in front of her ever again, I need this to be –"

"The best show!" I chimed in and cut her off with a smug look. I smiled and looked into her eyes and gripped her hand tighter, "It will be fine, it's not like how it was, you're much better! Everything will be ok. Besides…" I hesitated for what I was going to say. My heart hurt, my thoughts raced as I looked into the eyes of the object of my affections. I desperately wanted to tell her how I felt, but could not find the words. I was terrified of losing the one person I had ever truly cared for. "Besides... you have me," I winked in a weak attempt to convey my feelings to her, all while hiding the pain I was feeling due to my own anxiety. I wondered if she could detect the slight signs of desperation on my face. Perhaps the message would make it through to her, that maybe I could prevent myself from losing her…

At least there was comfort knowing that I was in a secluded place so no one would hear my quiet sobs.

 _How could I have been so stupid? She told me she loved me and I said nothing! I lost my chance!_ I wiped a few tears from my face and leaned against the tree. _It shouldn't even matter! I'm doing things for myself. I was such a fool. I protected her from Elza, from anything that could harm her. I tossed my own dreams aside… because… because I love her. I was stupid to assume she knew how I felt when I said I wanted to sing with only her. She doesn't think the way I do._ I looked up at the cloudless sky. Since that corner of the school lacked light I could clearly see the constellations above. My eyes fell upon the big dipper. I brushed a few strands of hair from my face and looked down in an attempt at a new resolve. _I'm not here for her. I'm not here to make anyone else happy or make them smile. That's not my way of life. I'm here to go my own path. It's true I would not be who I am today without her, but there comes a time when that influence is no longer a benefit. She shouldn't be my sole driving force. True, she drew the best out of me, but I have to stand tall on my own and continue, with_ , I winced, _or without Yume_.

I stood up and faced the sky above. I reached up and brushed the tears from my face and let out a deep sigh. _I love Yume. I want to sing with Yume. But if she wants Koharu I will not stand in their way. I can't in good conscience harm the one I love. I just wish her desire for happiness had rested with me. There's no doubt she has changed me. I went from a callous harsh individual to someone who is considerate and always willing to extend a helping hand. And for that I am truly grateful. I will continue going my path and continue going my way._ My heart wavered at the very thought of pushing on without her. It was going to be rough, but I am a Sakuraba. We don't just give in when there's a twist in the road.

I walked back towards the S4 party with a renewed strength and resolve. I am Laura Sakuraba, and I am going my way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura, we need to talk."

I looked at Yume quizzingly at her sudden request, "Yes Yume?" I gulped knowing that that phrase was never a good sign.

Yume's eyes were showing a frigid glare that I had never seen before. It felt like it was breaking through to my very soul. Yume cleared her throat and spoke firmly, "From today on you are no longer my admin."

My eyes widened and it felt like my heart stopped beating as I struggled to get the words out, "W-wait, what? Yume? Why?"

Yume's cold voice did not falter nor did it break. "I repeat, you are no longer requested to be my admin."

My head was racing as I tried to contemplate a reason for this harsh request, "B-But Yume! All I want to do is help you! I want to help you be the first star. I love being your admin and working by your side. Did I do something wrong?" My words faded off, her glare making me retreat back into the shell she had helped dissolve.

"I already have another admin, someone more suited than you." Yume chillingly spoke. My eyes dilated as I saw Koharu step up from behind her. "That's right Laura, I am Yume's new admin. They made a class exception so I may be by her side."

I rested my hand on the table in front of me for support, trying to control how badly I was shaking. "But… Yume..." At this point my voice was weak and barely audible.

All Yume needed to do was put the final nail in the coffin. "And Laura..." I looked back up into her eyes, tears streaming down my face, "We are also no longer friends. I do not want you in my life. I do not need you, please leave." Yume grabbed Koharu's hand, turned and walked away.

It was like I was struck by a truck. My entire world came spinning and crashing down as I hit the floor and blacked out.

"YUME! NO, WAIT!" My eyes slammed open as I found myself in a cold sweat. The birds were singing outside my window as a welcome to the new day. I grumbled to myself and wiped some sweat off my brow. _At least the birds are happy, what a terrible dream._ As much as I was trying to have a renewed resolve at being without Yume, clearly I was subconsciously battling some pretty severe anxiety and depression. My dreams were not allowing me to escape from an endless loop that was Koharu and Yume's newly budding relationship.

I dragged myself out of my now soaked bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was unkempt and frizzy from sweating on it all night. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of decent sleep. I just looked completely run down. It had been a week since the incident and I had barely gotten any sleep.

Meanwhile, Yume and my path had barely crossed. She was busy with Koharu attempting to design dresses for her brand. Probably for the best, I did not have the resolve to directly talk to her. Clearly if my dreams were any sign I was still an emotional wreck.

Just then I heard a knock on my door, "Laura, hey we'll be late!" I smiled at the familiar sound of Mahiru's voice. Mahiru was the only one that entirely knew and understood my feelings for Yume. She was also the only one I had practiced singing with aside from Yume. She was an amazing friend. Though we had not spoken about the specific situation with Yume, I knew I could if I wanted to. I also knew she could read me like a book and most likely already knew. The issue is that I had no desire to delve into it. I had returned to my walled in state. Why deal with painful emotions when there was nothing I could possibly do?

I walked over and let Mahiru in. "Really Laura? Are you still not sleeping?" Mahiru said as she looked at my worn out face and shook her head.

"I told you, I don't want to discuss it Mahiru." I turned my back to her and proceeded to put on my admin school uniform.

"You know this isn't healthy Laura, you haven't even spoken to her since the party. She's your best friend!"

I sighed and mumbled to myself, "Yeah but for how long?"

Mahiru spun me around, grabbed my shoulders and looked sharply into my eyes, "What was that?"

I shivered at her touch and looked away, "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Please don't touch me." I shrugged her off and went to put on my shoes.

"Fine then, just sulk. That'll get you far," Mahiru's voice showed her clear irritation, but I was too dejected to care.

I ignored her comments and walked past her. "Let's go, we need to get to S4's castle".

Yume was not there at the castle yet again. I stood next to her chair like I always did. It was like I was her loyal dog, awaiting any form of treat from its master. I was lost in thought while Ako and Mahiru discussed an upcoming show. The conversation soon turned to Koharu and her abilities as a designer.

"Yume must feel reassured to have her best friend and design expert by her side." Lily joined the conversation.

"She's the best right hand girl she could have!" Yuzu pipped in enthusiastically. If only they knew.

I gritted my teeth to myself and ignored the quiet rage boiling inside me and nodded with an enthusiasm that was clearly fake "Yes, we can finally rest easy!"

Mahiru picked up on my distaste and tried to change the topic. "Laura and Lily, why don't you sit and have tea with us?"

"No can do!" I interjected. Mahiru looked baffled at my interruption. I placed my hand on Yume's empty seat, fighting yet again whatever emotions I was choosing to ignore. "This is Yume's seat. It's for the top of Song Class. Only the leaders of each class in S4 are allowed to sit here. Isn't that why we all strive to make it?" I winked at Mahiru.

"Well said," Lily joined me on the other side of Yume's chair.

"Sorry Laura..." Mahiru gave me a concerned look.

Always loyal to a fault. I gave up my dream of being a member of S4 to support Yume. I remained by her side by sheer devotion alone.

"It's fine..." I shook my head at Mahiru and looked at the approaching figures. "Yume!" I perked up at the site of her approaching, I was going to move past my mood no matter what. Koharu was approaching in front of Yume and they both look visually distraught. "Koharu? Would you care for some tea?" I asked while smiling at her while wincing internally.

"Thanks Laura… but right now I need some alone time to think. Maybe next time," She spoke softly and walked away from us.

Mahiru turned to Yume, "Yume, did something happen with Koharu?"

"Nothing really," Yume muttered.

I looked over at a distressed Yume with a sheepish smile on my face, "Well, why don't you sit down and we can talk over tea..."

Yume looked at me irritated, her voice very curt. "Sorry Laura, but I'm not in the mood today." I gasped taken aback, flashing back to the dream I had this morning. "Bye," Yume responded while looking angrily down as she trudged off.

Yuzu piped up enthusiastically, "It looks like they're fighting!."

Lily chastised her immediately, "Yuzu, that is not something you should be saying with a smile."

Yuzu grinned even wider, "But come on! It's not every day you see them fighting! I super wanna know what happened!"

"It's not just rare. It's the first time I've ever seen it." Ako weighed in on the situation.

I looked over in the direction where Yume went, concerned for her yet secretly delighted at the rift, "What happened between them...?"

Yes, this could work for me. Yume fighting with Koharu meant I may have a shot at once again at being close to Yume. Mahiru, Ako and I walked along the lake and saw Koharu sighing to herself. She looked completely miserable. No, I couldn't have a hand in such a rift, I couldn't hurt the people I care about. As she explained the situation to us I knew what had to be done. The right thing to do would be to assist them in making up. I winked to Mahiru to take Ako away to her acting job so I could help Koharu. I organized an entire plan to get them back to speaking terms. Of course it worked, I've always been great and planning and executing plans. But as I made the final call to Yuzu thanking her for listening for once I understood what I had just done. I had openly encouraged the one I love to be closer to Koharu.

I sat under the gazebo by the lake staring out at the rippling water. _I really am a glutton for punishment._ My eyes closed as I listened to the wind gently blowing on the leaves. _Now what do I do?_ After getting my own star wings, I had not done a single thing for myself. Sure, I had designed a few outfits for Spice Chord, but they all looked like purple reiterations of the same thing. I let out a sigh _If i didn't know what my path was before, I definitely don't know it now._

I rested my head on my folded arms against the table and stared off into the forest drifting off into a half asleep daze.

My eyes opened to the beautiful girl laying beside me. Her sunset tipped golden hair shining in the dim light of the room. I shook my head to make sure I was actually there and reached out to touch her. "Were you having that dream where you lost me again?" Yume looked at me with concern. I nodded nervously, the dreams had been all too real this time. Yume smiled to herself and pulled me into her arms, "You don't need to worry, you're my dearest friend and rival."

I leaned into her and turned bright red realizing neither of us were wearing any clothing, "Y-Yume?"

Yume held my chin, turning my head so my eyes met hers. "You still get so flustered, yet we've been together a long time…" As she ran a hand down my bare back my mind was a confused mix of emotions. _Why don't I remember this at all?_

"W-Wait Yume. Is this really ok?"

Yume smirked teasingly. She yanked me close and brought her lips to mine. "Well…you see Laura..I love you…" My heart was pounding, I couldn't react to how she was behaving. My mind was a whirl of confusion. As her hand started to reach other parts of my body I could hear her softly call my name. "Laura… Laura…"

"LAURA!" Yuzu shook me aggressively.

My eyes snapped open dragging me from visions of Yume and I doing things I never thought we'd ever do. "W-what? Yuzu?" I looked over at Yuzu, who was standing a little too close for comfort.

"Haha you were sleeping!" She jumped up and down and ran around me.

 _DAMMIT!_ _How am I supposed to get over Yume if she keeps infiltrating my dreams. And…in such a manner._

Yuzu got really close to my face, "Why are you so red? Are you sick? You were red while you were sleeping too. You're strange!"

I sat up straight and looked away, embarrassed. I tried to change the subject, "Yuzu, what are you doing here anyway? Didn't you have a tv show recording today?"

Yuzu tilted her head and grinned at me, "I do! I was on my way and saw you! Oh well, I gotta go!" And with that she was gone.

I stood up, my body sore from sitting in such an awkward position. My mind was still a blur. _I'm my own worst enemy._ _Why did I have to have a dream like that?_ I shivered and started to walk back to the S4 castle. I definitely didn't want to think of that kind of situation, and certainly not the feelings that came along with it. I had a job to do and I needed to focus. Yume had a big show coming up and I needed to make sure everything was in order.

But first...

The S4 courtyard had been left in disarray. I shook my head in disgust, Surely if it wasn't for my diligence the school would have been a mess by now. I have no idea why Tsubasa thought leaving Yuzu in charge of the student council was a good idea. Yuzu could never be serious and was flying off the handle right and left. I might as well have been the student council president. That combined with being Yume's admin was a lot to keep up with. I started to pick up the courtyard when I noticed a notebook sitting in Yume's spot. As I reached over to pick it up I noticed it was the information for her new brand. _Well..I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to leave this._

I made my way to Yume's room within the castle, sneaking a peak at the pictures within the notebook. _These looks like Koharu's drawings, Yume lacks the talent to design anything like this._ I turned the page and saw some very lacking designs that were clearly drawn by Yume. _It's probably best Koharu is helping her._ My walk slowed to a snail's pace as I reached Yume's door. I was about to knock when I heard the faint voices of Yume and Koharu through the door. Despite my instincts telling me to leave the book there and go, I stood still and listened in on the voices. _Why can't I just walk away?_ I gripped the book as my breath slowed and I stood still.

"Wait Yume I just can't handle it, it's too much. Slow down!" I heard Koharu's voice drift through the door.

It felt like my heart had stopped.

"But Koharu you're just so good at it." Yume's voice followed.

"Yume.." Koharu sounded out of breath and my mind was racing to all corners of possibilities.

"We can't let anyone else know about this." Yume softly spoke to her friend.

I dropped the book in shock. As the book landed and made a hard thud I turned around and ran. Tears streamed unwittingly down my face as I tried to escape the sounds that were echoing through my mind. I knew they had heard someone at the door, but hoped they had not realized it was me.

I ran as fast as I could to my dorm room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I threw myself onto the bed and unleashed every bit of emotion that had been bottled up since I first saw Yume with Koharu. I wailed clutching my pillow, because if what I had seen before had just hurt, this was an unbearable pain. _How could this even happen? Why did I have to listen? Why couldn't I have just left that book there?_ Normally, I would make an attempt to wall up my feelings, but something had broken. What I had heard cut me to my very core, and who knows if I would ever be the same again.

My sounds of sobbing were interrupted by a firm knock on the door. I buried my head into my pillow trying to muffle them, realizing they had probably already heard me.

"Open the door, Laura!" Mahiru's voice came through the door.

I huddled myself into a ball holding tight onto my pillow and tried to get the words out, "No. Leave me alone."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Laura, OPEN THE DOOR."

I could hear her getting more agitated, and I knew if I did not open the door she would most likely break it down.

Hiding behind my pillow I got up and opened the door, letting her in.

Mahiru took one hard look at me and sat down on the chair nearest the bed. I had made my way back to the bed and hid my face in the pillow. Normally I would attempt to keep up appearances, but I was beyond upset.

"I saw you run into your room and slam the door. I don't think you realize that you were so loud, I'm sure other idols heard you! What the hell, Laura? This isn't like you!" Mahiru was visibly very irritated at this point, her hands were gripped into a fist, "Ever since you saw Yume with Koharu you have been a disaster waiting to happen! You need to stop!"

I cleared my throat, my voice still coming out as a soft whisper. "I was trying to return Yume's notebook and I heard them..doing _that_."

I looked up from behind the pillow at Mahiru's irritated face. "You returned the notebook and heard wha-oh...OH!" Mahiru's eyes instantly went from anger, to shock, to pity. "So you heard them..."

I nodded, gripping the pillow tightly, "She's been haunting my days, and she's been haunting my dreams." I took a breath, "And it was made worse...because I had the dream we were doing the SAME THING." That set me off as I said that louder than I intended, ending that sentence with a loud wail. Recalling the dream and remembering what I had actually heard from them made me bawl uncontrollably. I could barely breathe as my body shook and struggled to get enough air.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, as Mahiru pulled me up and rested my head against her chest. Mahiru gently ran her hand down my back and spoke softly, "I know this is terrible and you're hurting badly. But remember, if she doesn't see just how brilliant you are then she just doesn't deserve you. You've done nothing but support her."

I felt myself start to slowly calm down as I felt her soft touch running down my back and heard her consoling voice. I really couldn't have asked for a better friend. Sure, she was blunt and sometimes we were at odds with each other, but it always worked out for the best. And she was usually right about most things.

For a while we just stayed there like that, my mind in constant turmoil over what I had heard. But at least I was not alone at my lowest point. At least I still have someone there for me.

I hated the thought of having to see Yume the next day.


End file.
